A Perfect Fit
by molliex
Summary: A story about my favourite couple from gen5 Rich and Grace :  Everything that happens from the moment Rich proposed, to their wedding and possibly afterwards! *Swearing and possibly brief mentions of sex in later chapters*


**Hola guys 'n' gals :) A story about my favourite Skins gen5 couple, it's a multichap fic so subscribe and shizz... I unfortunately don't own Skins :/ If I did, Rich and Grace would be in more than two series'!**

* * *

"Rich, how are we going to tell people?" Grace Violet Blood asked her fiancé Rich Hardbeck, as they lay on his bed, and he stroked her hair.

"Tell them what?"He mumbled, his voice thick with tiredness.

"That we're engaged! I mean, I don't know about you but I don't fancy telling my dad..."

"Well, I think before we even consider telling people I should get you a ring" Rich said, pulling himself up so he was sat against the headboard.

"Rich, you don't have to..." Grace began to protest.

"Don't be fucking stupid Grace, you need a ring!"

"But..."

"No buts. Today, you are going to go out with Mini, Liv and Franky for a girly day, while I go and pick you one out." He told her firmly. She beamed up at him.

"Fine. But please don't spend to much!" She begged.

"I'm making no promises" he winked before jumping on her and tickling her until she squealed.

* * *

Three hours later Rich and Grace were just about to go their separate ways as they saw the three other girls in their group come down the road when Rich squeezed Grace's hand. "Remember, don't say anything." She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder as she waited for her friends to get to where they were waiting.

"Hi guys!" Mini McGuinness squealed in her thick, Scottish accent. Liv and Franky smiled at Grace whilst standing as far away from each other as possible.

"Hi!" Grace exclaimed, hugging each of her friends in turn. "I'll see you later?" She smiled at Rich.

"Of course!" He grinned back, kissing her on the cheek. "See you guys" he nodded to the others before heading off in the opposite direction. As the girls walked down the high street to the shopping centre, Liv turned to Grace.

"So what have you done with the real Rich?" She joked.

"Wh... what do you mean?" Grace gulped nervously.

"I mean I've never seen him so smiley before! It's just so... not Rich!"

"Well I have my ways" Grace laughed, taking her friends arm as they caught up to Mini and Franky.

* * *

As Grace spent the day trolling through endless shops with her friends, Rich was doing the same however he was not enjoying it anywhere near as much. In fact as he entered the fifth ring shop he was beginning to feel slightly suicidal. He had looked at hundreds of rings and not one of them was what he wanted. None of them were _Grace_. Grace was beautiful, intelligent, kind-hearted and she had an old soul, and try as he might Rich couldn't find a ring that showed all of that.

As he perused the display cabinets he felt the eyes of the shop assistant staring at him. He sighed, he had realised by the third shop that he wasn't exactly the usual clientèle, he was a long-haired teenager in a t-shirt and leather jacket, and Rich couldn't blame them for expecting him to steal something. He groaned and headed towards the door but just as he was about to leave he saw it. He strode over to the cabinet to get a better look and his heart skipped a beat, he had found it. It was a beautiful gold ring with diamonds and purple sapphires around the front of the band and a large square amethyst on the front. It was perfect. Rich glanced down at the price tag and winced, _£1100, _it was a lot more than he had been planning on spending but nevertheless he knew he had to buy it. He beckoned the shop assistant over and had it taken out of it's box so he could take a closer look. He studied it for a while before nodding. Turning to the shop assistant he told him he was going to buy it and the tall, dark haired man looked shocked when Rich pulled out a credit card and took the ring to the till. Rich paid for the ring and left smiling, he just knew that his Gracy was going to love it.

* * *

It wasn't until around ten o'clock that Rich and Grace finally met up again. Grace was sat alone by the pond in the park waiting when Rich showed up, laden with a blanket, picnic basket and a bottle of champagne. "Hey" he smiled, kissing her lightly. "How was your day out?"

"It was good, if you don't count Liv and Franky beating the shit out of each other in the middle of Subway..."

"Sounds like fun" He laughed, spreading out the food his hand in the pocket of his jeans where the ring was safely located. "Tuck in" he said, pouring her a glass of champagne.

After a few hours of talking and laughing, Rich and Grace were lay on the blanket staring at the moon's reflection on the pond, holding hands when Rich sat up abruptly. "Rich?" Grace questioned.

"Gracy, I love you... I've loved you since the day you offered to help me get the Angel of Death to date me, even if she did reject me, I didn't really care, because all I could think of was you singing on that table in the pub, and how beautiful you looked. And then I saw you dance, and I knew I had to tell you... but I wasn't brave enough. I was scared you'd reject me. I mean you're amazing and I'm, well Rich. But luckily for me you accepted me the way I am and thanks to you I not only have an amazing girlfriend but a lot of new friends too. And I know I've said some stuff in the past that was horrible, but let's face it, I was a twat. But I'm not that guy any more, you taught me to compromise and but others before myself. You might have a crazy family but I don't care, I don't care what you're dad thinks and I don't care what any one else does either. I love you Grace Violet. And I know, well I hope, that this is just like, a formality but what I'm saying is..." Rich got down on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket, Grace gasped when she saw it and grinned at Rich. "Grace Violet Blood, will you marry me?" His hands shook as he looked at her face, which soon broke out into a huge grin.

"Of course I will you dopey git!" She giggled as Rich slid the ring on to her finger.

"A perfect fit" He smiled

"Just like us... I love you Rich!" Grace said before kissing him passionately.

* * *

**Review it guysssss xx**


End file.
